Milestone 19
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 19 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ November 2007 * Build running from X360 disc - Full build * Build running on PS3 debug kit - Most levels fitting * Loading time improvements * Secondary Weapons - Cloaking Device * AT-AT Barge delivering AT-AT into battle * Tauntaun in-game * Droid Starfighter landing * AT-TE walking in-game * Class attributes in-game * Dust trails in space in-game * Grenade trails in-game * Health and Ammo droids animated * Grenade explosions & behaviours **Sonic Charge grenades with appropriate physics **Concussion grenades * Doors (networked, client-side) * Spoiled Wookiee behaviour in-game * Spoiled Stormtrooper behaviour in-game * Frigate destruction improvements - exterior & interior * Challenge 1 - Phase 2 * Challenge 2 - Phase 0 * Challenge 2 - Phase 1 * Challenge 3 - Phase 0 * Challenge 3 - Phase 1 * Challenge 4 - Phase 0 * Challenge 4 - Phase 1 Art: *Dathomir - Phase 1 *Droid Control Ship – Phase 2 *Rebel Cruiser (Mon Calamari) - Exterior-only *Old Imperial Shipyard - Phase 1 *Nebulon-B (Rebel Medium Ship) - Phase 2 Animations: * MS19 Traversals * Republic & Rebel Weapons - all 3ʳᵈ person * Special Vehicles * Scout Fighters * Normal Hit Reacts * Tauntaun * Krayt Dragon Setup (Multiplayer): * Endor - Phase 2 - Assault * Dathomir - Phase 1 Setup (Story): * Tatooine Training - Phase 2 * Dantooine - Phase 1 * Kashyyyk - Phase 1 * Tatooine Story to Demonstratable Quality **Seamless visual transition between VBF layers **Core combat visual effects near final quality and implementation **Consistent character/vehicle/weapon animation **AI provides immersive and focused combat experience *Final Draft Voice script (changes to Story and further in-game dialogue) delivered * Voice Recording (LucasArts) * Voice Delivery (FRD) |-|Roadmap= Milestone 19 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ November 2007 Summary: *Multiple Challenges to Phase 1 *Scene 2 delivered with lip-sync *Final Draft Voice script Content Detail: *Full build running from Xbox 360 Disc *Challenges 2-4 - Phase 1 *Challenge 1 - Phase 2 *Frigate destruction improvements *Loading time improvements Game Design (Multiplayer): *Dathomir Phase 1 *Endor Phase 2 - Assault Game Design (Story): *Dantooine Phase 1 *Kashyyyk Phase 1 *Tatooine Training Ground Phase 2 Game Design (Challenges): *Challenge 1 - Phase 2 *Challenge 2 - Phase 0 *Challenge 2 - Phase 1 *Challenge 3 - Phase 0 *Challenge 3 - Phase 1 *Challenge 4 - Phase 0 *Challenge 4 - Phase 1 Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Secondary Weapons: Cloaking Device **There will be a refraction effect on the character or 1st person gun, visible to the player and those viewing the player. *AT-AT Barge delivering AT-AT into battle **AT-AT’s emerge from the barge **The intention is that heavy damage would have to be inflicted, mainly by ion cannons. **There are no animations associated with the barge. *Tauntaun in-game **Fully functioning as a vehicle **It can be killed. It has a death animation, not ragdoll. *Droid Starfighter landing **It is similar to the landing animation seen in Battlefront 2. *Class attributes in-game *Dust trails in space in game **These are “dust motes” in space that give a sense of speed and movement. *Grenade trails in-game *Health and Ammo droids animated **Idle and repair animations *Grenade explosions & behaviours **Sonic Charge grenades with appropriate physics. The behaviour of these are closer to a force repulse than a normal grenade. **Concussion grenades. It's behaviour is closer to a force stun. *Doors **On Tatooine, networked, client-side. *Spoiled Wookie & Spoiled Stormtrooper behaviour in-game **On Kashyyyk *Frigate destruction improvements **- Exterior & interior. Better particle effects. Art (Characters): *Han Solo *Militiamen of Dantooine **including variations *Cutscene Model - X1 (Act 3) *Cutscene Model - X2 (Act 3) *Cutscene Model - Jedi Master Kota (blind) *Cutscene Model - Leia (Post-Episode VI) *Cutscene Model - Luke Skywalker (Ep.VI) *Chewbacca Revisit *Yoda Revisit Art (Planet Levels): *Tatooine - Phase 3 Preview **Re. Transition between VBF layers, expect Minor improvements, as opposed to anything major **Blaster VFX will be made shorter and fatter **Unlikely to include improvements to ion cannon orbital cannon VFX? **AI provides immersive and focused combat experience on all layers of the VBF *Dathomir - Phase 1 *Old Imperial Shipyard - Phase 1 *Droid Control Ship - Phase 2 **both interior and exterior *Death Star 2 (End of Endor) - Phase 2 *Rebel Cruiser (Mon Calamari) **fully modelled exterior only (no interior due) Art (Frigates): *Nebulon B **both interior and exterior Art (Weapons): *Empire -> Soldier Class -> Mini-gun *Empire -> Melee Class -> Force Pike *Sith Witch Lightsaber *Jedi Master Kota Lightsaber *X1 Lightsaber *X2 Lightsaber *Falon Grey Lightsaber *Master Ferroda Lightsaber *Empire -> Heavy Weapons Class -> Blast Cannon (Shotgun) Art (Vehicles): *Theta AT-AT Barge Art (Animations): *MS19 Traversals (Walk, Run, Idle, Crouch, Crouch+Walk, Roll and Jump) **Spoiled Wookiee Clone (walk + run only) **Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone (walk + run only) **Magnaguard (no prone) **Ewok **Yoda (no prone) **General Grievous (no prone) **Super Battledroid **Gungan **Wookiee *Republic Weapons **all 3rd-person *Rebellion Weapons **all 3rd-person *Special Vehicles **T-47 Snowspeeder. Animation only. (However, it is the case that the T-47 cannot go into space) *Scout Fighters **Republic Starfighter. ***wings opening/closing *Normal Hit Reacts (Projectile only on Player and AI) **Spoiled Wookiee Clone (walk + run only) **Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone (walk + run only) **Clone Trooper **Magnaguard **Ewok **Droideka **Battle Droid **Gungan *Tauntaun in-game **Run, walk, turn, idle, die. Rider will be in fixed pose initially. ***Stretch Goal for this MS for mount / dismount animation for the player character? *Krayt Dragon in-game **Attack, close range, tail attack, hit react, stun react, death Narration: *Final Draft Voice script delivered **Changes to Story and further in-game dialogue *Scene 2 delivered with lip-sync Technical (General): *Build running from X360 disc **full build *Build running on PS3 debug kit **Running on Blu-Ray **Most levels fitting *Loading time improvements **It will be packed on disk so will be faster. **Further improvements to follow in MS20. Production: *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds *Deliver PS3 Builds *Voice Recording (and delivery to FRD) **by LucasArts |-|Roadmap/Wii= Milestone 10 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ November 2007 Summary: *Wii-exclusive arena mode Gameplay Features (Miscallaneous): *Wii-exclusive arena mode implemented **Carbon Freezing Chamber ** Jedi vs. Jedi ***displays who won, then returns to Frontend *Combat Density **Unlikely to include any iterative improvements to combat density Art: *Coruscant Phase 2 Technical (Rendering): *Holes in terrain implemented **Visible at same location as other SKUs *Improved space skybox **Tatooine ***sharper stars, less pinching *Improvement in terrain texturing **Tatooine *Revised ground area funnel on Tatooine **Keep players inside the 1km area Technical (Networking): *Demonstrate networking **Allow 2 players over LAN to traverse the vertical battlefront over a network setup **Using Nintendo's WFC Network Implementation **Intended for Network Test ***Obtain Bandwidth stats ***Test for maximum number of WFC-allowed players **Test using RVT-H with Nintendo Ethernet adapters **We're using ethernet adapters. Network setup using ncdconfigtool or system menu. We will deliver 21.2.2 compatible builds. Production: *Deliver Wii Build |-|Roadmap/PC= Milestone 7 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ November 2007 Summary: *Tatooine Story to Demonstrable Quality Game Design: *Tatooine story to Demonstrable Quality **Seamless visual transition between VBF layers **Core combat visual effects near final quality **Consistent character/vehicle/weapon animation **AI provides immersive and focused combat experience Gameplay Features (Miscallaneous): *Frontend feature complete for evaluation **This is the equivalent of the PS3/360 evaluation in MS18, so it will still be delivered in order to gather feedback. Technical (General): *Support for standard PC peripherals **X360 Controller, joysticks, other 3rd party gamepads, etc **Support list will be included in the Release Notes **Stretch goal to support controller remapping *Stereo, 5.1 and 7.1 audio support **Determined by driver settings. Production: *Deliver PC Build |-|Release Notes= BF3: November MS19 - Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 FLASH 5787 XDK 6534 This is different from the previous milestone. Note: In order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. PLAYSTATION 3 SDK 1.9.0 This remains the same as the previous milestone. WII Firmware 21.2.2 SDK 2.4 Patch 6 This is different from the previous milestone. PC 1GB RAM, 3GHz P4 CPU, 256MB video card (shader 2.0) This remains the same as the previous milestone. Setup / Art (ALL PLATFORMS) Tatooine Art – Phase 3 PREVIEW for MS20 Training (Phase 2) Story – TO BE VERIFIED ON PC BUILD ONLY Seamless visual transition between VBF layers Core combat visual effects near final quality and implementation Consistent character/vehicle/weapon animation AI provides immersive and focused combat experience Assault Heroes vs Villains Hunt Coruscant Story One cutscene (first pass lip-synch – PC) Conquest Bespin Conquest Story Endor Story (Phase 2) Conquest Assault (Phase 2) Kashyyyk Art (Phase 1) Story (Phase 1) CIS Munificent (frigate) – (in Tatooine Conquest) Art (Phase 2) Dathomir Art (Phase 1) Shipyard (Art Phase 1) Multiplayer (Phase 1) Accessed via Single Player, Instant Action, Dathomir Conquest mode. Yavin IV Conquest (Phase 2) Reb Nebulon exterior Hoth Conquest Assault CIS Cruiser Conquest Cato Neimodia Story Dantooine Story (Phase 1) Droid Control Ship Art (Phase 2) – Interior and Exterior Death Star 2 (End of Endor) Art (Phase 2) Reb. Mon Calamari Cruiser Art - Fully modelled exterior Can be seen in Kashyyyk Story Space Layer Nebulon B Frigate Art (Phase 2) Exterior can be seen in Kashyyyk Story Space Layer Interior is nebulon.res Challenge 1 – R2D2 vs Buzz Droids Challenge 2 – Tatooine Speeder Race Challenge 3 – SW Story Classic Challenge 4 – Tank Buster Preview challenges: AT-AT Fall Down Kessel Run MS19 Story Objectives: Dantooine Phase 1: 1 - Rescue the local militia pinned down in the barn Shoot all the troopers around the barn on the other side of the bridge 2 - Reach the town hall Head to the objective marker Shoot the troopers in front of the town hall Push the button on the town hall entrance * - Bonus Objective - Destroy the AT-TE Locate the AT-TE using the objective marker and destroy it. Friendly AI will assist. 3 - Break to the village and liberate the citizens Head to the objective marker Enter the village and take out the troopers Survive until the counter appears and counts to zero * - Bonus Objective - Commandeer and Repair the hovertank Locate the Clone Hovertank using the objective marker Pilot the Clone hovertank 4 - Fall back to the Jedi enclave Head towards the objective marker 5 - Hold off the advancing Republic troops Take out all the Republic troops outside the Jedi enclave 6 - Escape through the caves Run through the Jedi enclave Enter the caves Run through the caves to the other side Kashyyyk Phase 1 1 - Destroy the incoming fighters Use the remote gun directly in front of you Fire the gun Survive until the counter reaches zero 2 - Get To A Ship Head down the corridor on the left towards the hangar You will be instantly put into an X-wing and transported to space 3 - Destroy the Imperial Interdictor Head to the objective marker 4 - Protect the Rebel fleet Shoot down 10 TIE fighters 5 - Regroup Head to the objective marker 6 - Clear the landing bay Destroy the AT-STs on the landing bay 7 - Secure the tributary controls Head to the objective marker In the room, shoot all the troops Activate 3 switches 8 - Restore Wookiee communications Head to the objective marker Shoot the enemy officers and guards Activate the switch 9 - Turn the battle Destroy the AT-ST 10 - Secure the landing pad Head to the objective marker Take out troops along the way Destroy all gun turrets on the landing pad 11 - Gain entry to the temple Head towards the objective marker Use FLY cheat to reach the marker floating in font of the circular window FLY-cheat through the window (this will be replaced by a Jedi action later) 12 - Rescue Luke Take out the two stormtrooper guards Take out all the spoiled wookies and troopers Push the button in front of Lando Follow Lando outside 13 - Final Battle Head to the objective marker 14 - Kill X1 Code HUD Point of interest for Cmd Post with distance in metres Point of interest for training showing sections done, not done and locked Player Secondary Weapon – Cloaking Device Refraction effect on player gun (1st person view) or player themselves (3rd person view) Can be seen using Trooper Marksman in the MS19 Anim Test room Grenade trails in game Grenade explosions and behaviours Sonic Charge Grenades – similar behaviour to Force repulse Concussion Grenades – similar behaviour to Force stun Picking up and dropping guns Player-centric space combat density AI Spoiled Wookiee behaviour in game Featured in Kashyyyk and MS19 Anim Test Room Spoiled Trooper behaviour in game Featured in Kashyyyk and MS19 Anim Test Room Vehicles AT-AT barge delivering AT-ATs into battle Can be seen in “AT-AT Fall Down” Challenge No animations on barge Tauntauns in game Can be seen in “AT-AT Fall Down” Challenge Droid Starfighter landing AT-TE in game Walking in Dantooine Pilotable in MS 19 Anim Test room Dust trails in space in game Can be seen in Hoth space layers and also des_conquest.res Animations Health and Ammo droids animated Idle and repair anims Can be seen in Tatooine Instant Action Republic base. Traversals (Walk, Run, Crouch, Crouch+Walk, Roll and Jump unless specified) Spoiled Wookiee (walk & run only) Spoiled Stormtrooper (walk & run only) Magnaguard Ewok Yoda Gen. Grevious Super Battledroid Gungan Wookiee (Chewbacca) Character Traversals can be tested in the Anim Test Room Character Idles are to be verified in the Stage Prone has been removed from all characters as agreed with LEC Republic Weapons All third person animations Rebellion Weapons All third person animations Rebellion A208 Blaster Rifle has not been modelled yet and is therefore not part of the rebel 3rd-person weapon anims for approval. Vehicle Anims can be tested in Anim Test Room MS19 T-47 Snowspeeder Droid Star Fighter Republic Starfighter Wings opening and closing Normal Hit Reacts Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone Spoiled Wookie Clone Clone Trooper Magnaguard Ewok Droideka Super Battledroid Battledroid Gungan Wookiee (Chewbacca) Character Normal Hit Reacts are to be verified in the Stage Tauntaun (View in Anim Test room or AT-AT Falldown Challenge Run, walk, turn (will not idle or die) Krayt Dragon Attack, close range, tail attack, hit react, stun react, death To view Krayt Dragon animation cycle, complete the following; Tatooine Training Head to X1 outside the base and accept his movement training Once inside the Arena, hit X to switch Ferroda to Force Push When the Krayt enters, it plays its Attack Anim Perform Force Push Krayt will now move forwards and perform Tail Attack Jump the tail to transition to Stun Krayt then transitions to Close Range Attack Perform lightsaber throw to transition to Hit React followed by Death PC Frontend feature complete PREVIEW for ms20 Tatooine to demonstrable quality Seamless visual transition between VBF layers Core combat visual effects near final quality Consistent character/vehicle/weapon animation AI provides immersive and focused combat experience Support for Standard PC peripherals Saitek P990 Dual Analog Pad Saitek P2600 Rumble Force Pad Saitek P2900 Wireless Pad Saitek Cyborg Rumble Pad Saitek P3000 RF Gamepad XBOX 360 For Windows (Controller) Trust GM-1300 Gamepad Dual PSX-USB Adaptor TigerGame PS/PS2 Game Controller Adapter Logitech RumblePad 2 USB Logitech WingMan Cordless Gamepad USB Logitech WingMan RumblePad USB PS3/USB Corded Chillstream Gamepad Mad Catz PC USB wireless game pad Genius Maxfire Gamepad Eliminator AfterShock Gamepad FireStorm Dual Power 2 360 Full Build running from 360 disc PS3 Build running on Blu Ray with most levels fitting Coruscant and Hoth will not fit on debug stations but they will run on devkits. Wii Arena Mode Emperor’s Throne Room, Jedi vs Jedi. Displays Winner, returns to frontend Coruscant For Wii art Phase 2 evaluation Improved space skybox (Tatooine) Improved terrain texturing (Tatooine) Revised ground area funnel (Tatooine) Networking 2 players can traverse VBF over network setup Using Nintendo’s WFC Network Implementation Obtain bandwidth stats Test to maximum number of WFC allowed players (currently 12) Test using RVT-H with Nintendo Ethernet adapters Network Doors Networked client-side on Tatooine Other Frigate destruction improvements Loading time improvements on PS3. Stage (PC only) Heroes & Villains Darth Vader Mace Windu Jango Fett Princess Leia Princess Leia (Post Episode VI) NEW Lando Calrissian Zam Wessel Droideka IG88 Rep. Clone Skytrooper Palpatine Darth Sidious / Emperor Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku Darth Maul Chewbacca REVISIT Tarrful Kota (blind) NEW Lobot Sith Witch 1 Aayla Secura Anakin (ep3) Yoda REVISIT Han Solo NEW Young Obi-Wan Old Obi-Wan X1 (Act 1) X1 (Act 2) X1 (Act 3) NEW X2 (Act 1) X2 (Act 2) X2 (Act 3) NEW Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) NEW Shara REVISIT #3 Falon Grey (Act 2) Ferroda Imperials Imp. Officer Imp. Stormtrooper Imp. Scout trooper Imp. Dark Trooper Imp. Shock Trooper Imp. Snow Trooper Imp. Pilot (Engineer) Imp. Guard Rebels Rebel Marksman Rebel Soldier Rebel Soldier (Hoth) Republic Rep. Clone Commander Rep. Clone Trooper Clone Sharpshooter Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper CIS MagnaGuard Battle Droid Super Battle Droid REVISIT Assassin Droid Pilot Droid Droids C-3PO R2-D2 MSE-6 (Box) Droid Medical Droid Dwarf Spider Droid Tri-Droid Ammo / power droid R4G9 Buzz Droid Imperial Probe Droid Beasts / Humanoids Rancor Krayt Dragon Ewok Militiamen of Dantooine (x3) NEW Gungan Tauntaun Jawa Space Vehicles Millenium Falcon Imp. TIE Interceptor REVISIT Rep. X-Wing REVISIT Sith Infiltrator Rep. Gunship (LAAT) CIS Gunship CIS Droid Starfighter Rep. Carrier Gunship (LAAT/c) Rebel B-Wing Rebel V-Wing Rebel A-Wing Rebel Y-Wing Rep. Starfighter Rep. Jedi Starfighter CIS Tri-fighter Imperial shuttle CIS Landing ship CIS Escape Pod REVISIT Imp. Tie Fighter (Imp) Slave 1 CIS Strike Bomber Geo Starfighter Ground Vehicles CIS Hailfire droid CIS AAT Rep. Clone Hovertank Snail Tank AAC-3 T4B Sith Speeder Imp. Speeder Bike CIS STAP Rep. BARC Speeder Rep. AT-RT Imp. AT-ST ATTE HTT Tie Bomber T47 Snowspeeder Spider Droid SPHA-T Reb Medium Transport Theta AT-AT Barge NEW Weapons CIS Electrostaff Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) Reb. Reinforced Combat Staff Imp. Force Pike NEW Westar-34 Blaster Rep. DC-15 Blaster Rep. DC-15a Blaster Rifle Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-3 Blaster Rifle Rep. Minigun CIS Minigun Reb. Minigun Imp. Minigun NEW Reb E17d Sniper Rifle Zam Wessel Sniper rifle Rep. DC15s Pistol CIS Blaster Pistol Rep. Disruptor Pistol CIS Disruptor Pistol Reb. Disruptor Pistol Imp Disruptor Pistol Reb. DL-44 Blaster Pistol Zam Wessel Pistol Rep. Shotgun Reb. Shotgun Imp. Blast Cannon NEW Rep. Grenade Launcher CIS Sonic Charge Launcher Reb Sonic Charge Launcher Imp Sonic Charge Launcher Rep. Rocket Launcher Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter CIS Arc Cutter Reb. Arc Cutter Rep. Fusion Cutter Rep. Thermal Detonator Barium Core Thermal Det Merrson Thermal Det Rep. Det Pack Rep. Mine (HX2) Golan Arms KE-6b Mine 3HX3 Mine Chewbacca’s weapon Sith Witch Lightsaber NEW Kota Lightsaber NEW X1 Lightsaber NEW X2 Lightsaber NEW Falon Grey Lightsaber NEW Ferroda Lightsaber NEW Props Rebel Turret (Desert) Laser Beam Turret Concussion Cannon Turret Known Issues: WII Jedi Arena says You Loose The Match Because of the lower polygon terrain some holes don't completely clear some doorways Framerate very low on most levels Most backgrounds are unlit GENERAL Collision on skinned animated objects does not work. This affects events like Tauntaun deaths and the Krayt Dragon battle. The Tauntaun doesn't work with terrain. This is a Havok issue. Concussion no longer does force repulse on players (in playtesting this was found too annoying). There is a very work in progress Player Centricity cheat in the Lucasarts debug menu called "Teleport characters". Turn this on to force teleportation in conquest mode. Disclaimer: very early code, it is very obvious to the player at the moment. Endor Assault – When playing as the defending Imperial faction it will not be possible to complete the second objective as the underlying AI is part of a future deliverable (Jan ’08) Cloaking device does not show refraction effects in 1st person mode, only 3rd person Optimisations DONE Removed redundant code Removed unused characters from loading into levels Wii – specific information Debug logging has been improved. When a crash occurs a log number will be displayed on screen. This will allow us to connect up a crash report with its log file, so please make a note of it. In addition messages are now written out so that problems with networking can be more easily traced down. Jedi Arena can be accessed via Single Player > Freeplay > Deathstar Jedi Arena Improved space skybox (Tatooine) Improved terrain textures (Tatooine) Revised ground funnel for Tatooine Networking in build (Multiplayer->Nintendo WFC->Join Game->Conquest) Networking notes: Networking has been tested up to 3 players on DevKit using Nintendo USB to Ethernet LAN adapters. More players and Wireless connection should work but has not been tested. When selecting Nintendo WFC from the Multiplayer menu there should be a connecting window appear while it logs into the GameSpy servers. As soon as it's logged in go to Join Game then select Conquest (the gamemode is always Conquest whatever you choose). It should say Searching Match. Repeat this process for every Wii. It tries to connect 12 players. If no one new has started searching for a match within a minute then it will start if there is a least one other player. Once a match is about to start the logo of the match about to start (always Tatooine at the moment) will appear on each of the players screens. After 30 seconds (to give players the chance to vote against the map) the game will start to load. If there is a networking error at any point (such as not being able to connect to the GameSpy servers) then the game will crash. This is so problems can be tracked down via the crash logs. Required firewall settings taken from the Nintendo FAQ... Q001 What network ports are used with the DWC library? A001 The following ports can be used with the DWC library: * Ports to be opened from LAN to WAN (inside to outside): o Always TCP: Ports 80 (HTTP) and 443 (HTTPS) o When matchmaking over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection TCP: Ports 28910, 29900, 29901, 29920 UDP: All ports o When using a DNS server in WAN TCP: Ports 53 (DNS) UDP: Ports 53 (DNS) * Ports to be opened from WAN to LAN (outside to inside): o Always ICMP: All IP addresses / type 3 (destination unreachable) NAT (NAPT) function must be enabled for both TCP and UDP. A TCP port does not have to be explicitly opened when using a router that automatically creates a NAPT table for TCP packets going from inside to outside a router. For other routers, the TCP ports mentioned above must be open. All UDP ports must be open, regardless of the router. This is because the NAT negotiation predicts the NAPT table port number allocated by the router, and thereby determines the transmission destination. Because the final predicted value depends on the port number allocation rule for each router, the range of ports that need to be open cannot be narrowed. Note concerning the need to open UDP ports 0 to 1023 (well-known ports): If there is a router that uses the UDP well known ports as the transmission source port after NAPT and there is a matched Wii that uses at least one such router, port allocation by NAT negotiation does not work well. Therefore, UDP well-known ports 0 to 1023 need to be opened as well." Network Configuration Each Wii's must have its network settings configured. If the System Menu is installed then this can be done through that menu just as on a production Wii. However, if the menu is not installed then ncdconfig.rpf can be used. - Run ncdconfig.rpf like a normal build - Using a Gamecube pad go to Select Profile - Select Profile 0 - Go back with b - Go to Edit Profile - Select Profile 0 - Go down to Property - Select IsWired (If using USB Ethernet adapters) and ValidationPassed - If you're using DHCP or a proxy select these options also - Go back and fill in the IP and Proxy (if you're using one) information - Choose validate (Hopefully it'll pass if you've set things up correctly) - Go back to the first menu - Select Write Config - That's it Coordinate Tool In the bottom left of the screen there is now the world space coordinate of the camera. |-|Milestone Feedback= Because of Wikia limitations, we can not recreate Excel documents. Click here to go to the Google Sheets version. Category:I&T - Milestones